


The Prisoner

by 13ways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prince Harry Styles, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ways/pseuds/13ways
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: FirePart 1 of 3, Winter Drabble storyPrince Harry is captured.





	The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Lauren, for organizing. It was fun!

Prince Harry peers over the licks of the kindling flames.

A shovel strikes the frozen earth, loosening a root.

Salt and spices are ground in a mortar. A dead fowl is split, its spine removed. As oil pops, the spiced meat chars, pinned by a rock.

He is ravenous.

As footsteps approach, however, Harry pretends to sleep. Furs are pulled closer, to warm him. Swiftly, his mouth gag is cut away.

“Your Highness.”

Cool water is lifted to his lips, then a morsel of meat. His masked captor is silhouetted against the amber light.

He has eyes of blue fire.

 

 


End file.
